


If You Foolishly Forget

by dreamersshouldknowbetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersshouldknowbetter/pseuds/dreamersshouldknowbetter
Summary: Prompt: "Can you do one where Betty is upset for some reason and Jughead climbs into her window at night and cuddles her?"





	If You Foolishly Forget

Jughead slid open the window quietly, knowing better than to make too much noise this late at night. His eyes landed on Betty’s sleeping form, her back turned toward him.

He shuffled across the room and carefully climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She hummed at his touch, stirring ever-so-slightly.

“Jughead?” She whispered groggily, “What are you doing here?”

“I got your texts.” He spoke into her ear, “What happened Betts?”

She sighed heavily, turning over to face him, “I’m okay now. It’s not a big deal.”

“Betty, I know you. You don’t text me asking if I’m awake at one in the morning if nothing is wrong.” He reached up to brush a fallen hair from her face, “did you have another attack?”

She shifted her eyes away from him, capturing the neckline of his t-shirt between her fingers and rubbing at it absentmindedly, “It’s only anxiety. It passed. I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Betts,” he breathed, hooking his finger beneath her chin and nudging her eyes back to his, “You can never bother me with your problems.” 

She smiled sadly, unconvinced. “I know that.” She insisted, “In my head, I do. But I just can’t shake the feeling that soon enough you’ll start to resent me. For my issues. For my family drama. For my inability to just… be normal.”

Jughead let out a soft laugh, his thumb reaching up to wipe a stray tear from her cheek, “You and I have never been normal. I lived in a drive-in for months. I’ve been accused of murder. My father has been an active member of a gang! If anything, it should be me who’s worried about _you_ starting to resent _my_ problems.”

Betty’s brows furrowed together at the suggestion, her hand reaching up to cup his chin in a familiar gesture of reassurance, “Jughead you know I could never love you less for those things, don’t you?”

“I do.” Jughead smiled, “I know because I know how much you love me.” His fingers tugged softly at the ends of her hair, “It’s almost as much as I love you.”

Betty’s eyes threatened tears as her emotions swelled. She didn’t say anything, words were not enough, so instead she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. It was soft, filled with promises and love and appreciation. Filled with the steady reassurance he always provided her. She pulled back, taking him in with shining eyes before nuzzling into his chest.

“Will you just stay with me for a little while longer?” She murmured.

“Of course.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. She hummed at the comforting gesture, the warmth of his embrace lulling her into a blissful sleep.

When Betty woke in the morning Jughead was gone, no evidence of his visit save for a small note left in his place:

_“In case you ever foolishly forget: I am never not thinking of you”_

_Virginia Woolf said it first, but I would have thought of it eventually. I love you Betty Cooper._

_-J.J._


End file.
